Dead sweetheart
by shashacute
Summary: Freddy comes, he kills, he smiles. bad summery


In no way do I own any part of Freddy Kruger. I only wish!! -_- once again  
  
(A blonde little girl with beautiful green eyes walks into her bedroom with fear like no other. She ran to her bed and jumped on her bed afraid that something might grab her leg and pull her under her very own bed. The light was on and now she was too afraid to get out of her bed and turn it off so she called for her mom.)  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl yelled at the top of her lung determined to get her mother to do it.  
  
(A much older blonde haired women walked in and gave her daughter a look like (what a drama queen)  
  
"What is it Taylor?" she asked her 3 year old daughter in a tired voice  
  
"Please turn the light off light." Taylor asked in a very polite voice  
  
(Taylor's mother walked over to the light switched and turned it down so the room fell into darkness)  
  
"Thank you mommy." Taylor said in a tired voice  
  
"Good night honey, sweet dreams." Her mother said and with that she walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
(Taylor lays in her bed wondering if that man in her dreams will come again tonight. She lays there trying to remember the song that she heard before in her first dream the dream that the man with the red and green stripped sweater and the blood stained hat and blood stained glove that hand four dull blades on it. She started to remember how the song goes. It went something like......)  
  
"One two Freddy's coming for you, three four lock your door, five six a crucifix, seven eight lay them strait, nine ten never sleep again" Taylor whispered to herself.  
  
(And with that Taylor drifted of to sleep)  
  
(Taylor walks along her street not remembering how she got outside. Her mother would never let her go out side and if she did go outside her mother and father would be with her to protect her. She stops in front of a house that was boarded up at the doors and windows. Taylor looks down at the side walk in front of her and then looks up again. Its different this time the house looks brand new. For some reason she had to go into the house, she didn't know why either it was just something about the house that was pulling her in like a magnet.)  
  
Taylor opens the door and walks in an old house at least 40 years old. She looks around and sees the staircase and walks up it slowly. When she got upstairs she see a never, ending hallway she looks back down the stairs and back at the hallway but this time there was something there before that wasn't there before. He walked toward her and smiled a hideous grin.  
  
It was him the man that she feared with a fear like no other the man that she had been running from for four days.  
  
"Hello again Taylor I have decided to stop playing games with you, its time for you to go bye bye." Freddy said with a playful smile  
  
(Taylor's eyes widened with fear she felt she could run and when she tried her feet stayed in place she tried to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Freddy walked toward her and looked into the small child's eyes. Freddy felt no sympathy he only new pain.)  
  
(With Freddy's hand in the air next to him her ripped the little girl chest open with his glove that had four dull blood stained blades on it the little girl fell down next to the stairs. She was bleeding without any end Freddy jammed his glove hand with the blades into her back and picked her up bye his hand only clutching the poor girls back. Freddy dangled the little girl in the air above the staircase. He moved the girl so that she was hanging above the floor with a 9foot drop under her. Freddy took one last look at the blonde haired girl and placed his other glove free hand on her shoulder and pushed off so the little girl fell and hit the ground with a splat. Freddy look at what he had just done and smiled with a huge grin  
  
"Sweet dream pretty one" Freddy said and with that he disappeared to another poor kids nightmare ready for some more entertaining action  
  
THE END! 


End file.
